A Maiden and The Loner
by Mushmallow62
Summary: From ep 10 I think, and slightly outwith the whole idea with this being a Kirira and Kyuzo pairing, for a change. Pretty much about Kirira and how she has a change of heart.


The Water Priestess wasn't happy with Kanbei's decision. Although she respected him; and how could she not after him saving her? Why did the dark skinned man pair her up with this samurai?

Shichiroji was a gentleman, she saw that when they first meet. No, this was the blonde who wore a red coat and fought with two swords; Kyuzo was with the enemy. And he was walking ahead of them both.

"Kyuzo-dono, we are with a girl, why don't you walk at her pace?" Shichiroji called to the red eyed warrior, but if he heard, he never let on.

"It's all right," Kirira told him, hastening her steps.

During that 'mini' adventure, the priestess realised that although Kyuzo may not speak as much as she was used to, he did protect her. His left arm proved it, and the Priestess had a change of heart.

She was sewing a section of Kyuzo's coat, while he took care of his wound, and she realised something. He was a samurai. He wasn't a ronin like the others; he moved on from the Great War and found a place that would put his skills to use. A samurai was loyal to his Lord; and Kyuzo was, he fought against them, but it must have been the scent of a challenge for him to go with them.

"Thank you," Kyuzo said, when she gave him his coat back, and he put it back on. He was about to go join the others when Kirira spoke.

"Kyuzo-dono, why did you….." She couldn't finish.

However the silent samurai knew her question; "You're the reason we're here,"

Kirira watched him walk away, unsure of what he meant by that. The other samurai were here because of Kanbei, they wanted to fight along side him, so why did Kyuzo say it was her? She pondered on his answer, but was unsure what to make of it, and not feeling brave enough to ask him.

Once they were back in the village and everyone had settled down, Kirira thought it over again; 'Suppose he didn't mean all the other samurai……….' Kirira remembered, Katshushiro was the first to actually pledge himself to their cause, and it was only later that Kanbei joined. She did have a crush on Kanbei, and from what she had heard Katshushiro had a crush on her. But Kyuzo…..? Did Kyuzo…. He did work as a bodyguard for the Ayamaro, of whom his son lusted after her, could this just be a set up?

She decided to confront him on the matter. By now it was dark, and she used her dowsing crystal to find the lone samurai.

XOX

Kyuzo had enough light to train and practice his skills. He sensed Kirira coming before she ever made her presence known. The silent warrior could stagger a guess as to why she was there, and he wasn't surprised that the priestess thought it was a trick. She wasn't exactly naïve.

"What are you up to?" Kirira demanded to know, seeing Kyuzo in the partial light and not getting to close.

Kyuzo turned to look at her; but never answered.

"I believe this is a trick to get that boy to find me………."

"No," Kyuzo interrupted her.

"None of the samurai are here due to me," Kirira said; knowing that it wasn't strictly true, Kanbei was going to try and save the village, as was Katshushiro, and Heichachi was there due to his love of rice.

Kyuzo raised and eyebrow.

"Your only here to kill Kanbei,"

"I never said that," Kyuzo told her.

"You told me you wanted to fight Kanbei because he's a samurai. Why else would you be here?" Kirira questioned him.

"He would have kept his word," Kyuzo informed her.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I wanted to try living," Kyuzo told her and they both realised how close they were to each other.

Kyuzo bent his head and gently kissed the priestess' lips; and to his surprise she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. But he also knew that someone would start looking for her, and so he broke the kiss.

"Kyuzo…." Kirira whispered.

"He's looking for you," Kyuzo stated and walked away.

Kirira touched her lips and knew who he meant. Katshushiro. And of course there was her infatuation with Kanbei, who showed no interest in her at all; and she wasn't at all interested in Katshushiro. Then there was Kyuzo, silent and yet his kiss said more to her than words could. He was here because she wasn't like other girls……. Other women.

But Katshushiro did find her and escorted her back to her home, and she thanked him for that. The youth knew there was something troubling the Water Priestess, even if she didn't admit it, and he figured it had to do with Kanbei.

XOX

The next day Kirira was up early, wanting to speak to Kyuzo before he started to train the farmers.

The silent samurai was once again training alone in the woods. And once more he sensed Kirira before she made herself known.

"Kyuzo-dono," Kirira began, unsure how to word anything she wanted to say.

"You can't fix him," Kyuzo told her, and she realised he meant Kanbei as she looked into his eyes.

"I never….."

"It was obvious,"

"Katshushiro…."

"You don't care about him,"

"Not in the same way…."

"What were you to ask?" Kyuzo finally inquired.

"I….. I wanted to know why," Kirira asked him, unsure of how he would answer, and not fully prepared for the negative response. If that was his answer.

"Why?" Kyuzo repeated and saw Kirira blush; "You're the only woman to refuse Ukyo, and you did it on many occasions,"

"I don't….." Kirira was confused, why would Kyuzo be attracted to her due to that?"

"You have the loyalty of a samurai, you remained true to your cause regardless of the dangers, and it's rare to find that," Kyuzo told her, and then added; "It's….. Admirable,"

Kirira felt herself blush once more; she didn't know how to respond to such a comment. Kyuzo moved closer to her; and once again, like the night before, he kissed her. She kissed back, bringing their bodies closer.

"Would you stay?" She whispered, and felt him draw away.

"I'm a samurai…." Kyuzo stated, but he never looked away from her.

"Protect the village…… Protect me,"

Kyuzo backed away; "I'm a samurai, my loyalty will stay with that person unless they die, or I am dishonoured. If I have a family they would have to be willing to die as well,"

"They would be, if you stayed…….." Kirira tried to persuaded him.

"The farmers need to train," Kyuzo walked away from her, and Kirira knew that Kyuzo wanted this war over first before he made any commitments to anyone else. But she had faith that he would come back. He was a Master Swordsman, how could he not?


End file.
